A Very Interesting Night
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Freddie has to spend the night with Carly when his mom's out of town. They're all alone with nothing to do, but what could happen? Some tickling, some cute moments and some statements that should have been said along time ago. Creddie


A new story and first non-NaruSaku! But it is one of my favorite pairings as you can see by the recent faves I've… faved. So yeah, here it is.

"So, what now?" Freddie asked as he leaned back in the beanbag he was sitting in.

"I dunno, how about a game?" I replied.

Okay, so I may be getting a little ahead of myself. Ya see, Freddie's mom had to leave town on business, so Freddie's spending a couple days over here. Spencer set up a bed by the car up here, but it's only the first day and it's only like… three? So it's a little late! Well I don't feel like going to bed and apparently neither does he. Besides I kinda like spending time with him, I mean I know we're together with Sam like every minute of every day, but I meant just us. Recently I've been kinda unsure of my feelings about my best friend and more importantly unsure about his feelings about me. I mean I know he used to always be completely in love with me, but lately he really hasn't shown any interest… and well, I'm kinda missing it. Anyways we had just finished our third movie and we were both completely bored, but not tired at all! So I was trying to come up with something to do.

"Okay, what?" He asked, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Umm… what about… ooh! I know! Spencer and I play this game all the time! And I always win," I replied.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, first I try to make you laugh and then you, me and we see who can last the longest!" explained.

He laughed and looked at me with a soft smile on his lips.

----------------

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just that there'd be no way you could beat me," I replied.

"And why's that," She asked again.

She was so stubborn, but that's part of the reason I love her. I mean, she stands up for what she believes in and speaks her mind. I like that.

"Freddie!" She yelled, breaking me out of my little trance.

"Oh, sorry," I replied, "So… what did you say?"

"I asked why you think you'd beat me!" She repeated.

"Because! I have amazing self control!" I answered.

It was true! And it had been tested almost every day. I mean do you know how had it is to pretend you don't like your best friend as more than a best friend when she's as beautiful as Carly Shay? And besides that, with all the stuff Carly's been asking me to do lately I wonder if she wants me to crack! Like yesterday! She took me shopping, ugh… I know, but I had to, I mean, it was her asking. Anyway, she took me shopping so she could get my opinion on swimsuits! And she had to try on every single bikini in the place! Not that I'm complaining, but God! And then she had me help her tie on most of them! After that, we went to get some ice cream and apparently I got some on my nose and she licked it off! I almost broke right there! THEN, we came back here and watched a scary movie! Even though she picked and she hates scary movies! She was practically in my lap the entire time!

"Freddie!" She yelled again.

"H-huh?" I asked.

I really need to stop thinking so much.

"As I was saying, if you have so much self control then you won't mind humoring me and letting me try!" She replied, grinning mischievously.

I smiled, leaning back further and propping one foot over the other, "Nope! Knock yourself out!"

Seriously, there was only one way she could ever get me to laugh and there's no way she could no about that!

----------------

"Alright, I will!" I replied, completely determined to make him laugh.

I dropped down right in front of him and grinned stupidly, making every funny face and goofy noise I could think of. Then, I tried telling jokes and then stories about stuff Sam had done that he didn't know about. After a while, I stopped and stood up, making him think he'd won, but instead I "slipped" and fell right into the beanbag behind me, those little white beanie things flying out of it and all over him. He smiled, but didn't laugh. Damn! He really was good at this! I looked around and my eyes landed back on him. God he was cute. I wished that I could just stop this stupid game and kiss him, but that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Umm, Carly? Have you given up yet?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No! I have not!" I replied.

He smiled again, he has such a great smile… Focus Carly! Focus! Now… how can I make him laugh? I can always make Spencer laugh, but to do that I just tickle him! Wait! Is Freddie ticklish? I don't think I've ever tried, or asked. I looked down and his black socks that were on his feet and shrugged inwardly. Hey, it's worth a shot!

----------------

Well, it'd been a while since Carly had tried anything, but she's not the type to give up. She looked around and then her eyes lit up. She grinned and looked at me. I know she was probably thinking up something to make me crack, but I couldn't think about that. I stared into her big brown eyes and wondered why I couldn't just tell her that I still loved her and that I wished she'd at least think about loving me back, but my thoughts were kinda cut short when I felt a finger run along the bottom of my sole. I yelped and my leg jerked back before I could realize what happened. I looked down and saw Carly poised over my feet, grinning ear to ear. I guess she figured out that I was insanely ticklish, especially on feet. Of course, even if she didn't figure it out she knew now.

"Now Carls, you don't need to do that! I forfeit! You win!" I said, hoping to persuade her, unfortunately she'd made up her mind.

She dug her fingers into the bottoms of my feet, raking her nails up and down my soles. Well, the most I can tell you is that I lost, cause other than that I was laughing so hard I couldn't process anything else that happened. The next thing I knew, Carly was on top of me, tickling my sides as I laughed my head off. I tried getting away, managing to scream a few things like, "CARLY! PLEASE! YOU WON!" or "NO! STOP! NOT THERE!" but all in all, I was pretty much at her mercy, what else is new.

----------------

It was great! Not only was Freddie ticklish, he was like the most ticklish person I've ever met! And I tickled him everywhere I could get my hands to. He struggled, but somehow I got on top of him and held him down as I tickled his sides. He laughed more and yelled at me to stop. They were pretty feeble attempts, but they were attempts. I stopped for a second and scooted back down to his feet. I pulled off his socks and tickled his bare feet as he shrieked with laughter. Another couple minutes past and again I was laying on top of him, but this time, I was face to face, my nose, like an inch away from his. I blushed and rolled off him, straitening my hair as he sat up, trying to catch his breath.

"So much for self control, huh?" I teased, turning around and grinning.

"Hey! That was cheating! I can't help it if I'm ticklish!" He retorted, blushing with embarrassment.

I smiled and moved up beside him.

"I know, but I still won and your so called, self control lost!"

"Fine. Then no more self control."

He turned to me and pulled me back onto him. He leaned in and kissed me and at first I was too shocked to do anything, but after a couple seconds I realized what was happening and kissed back, I guess a little to hard, cause he fell to the floor with me still on top of him. I don't know where he got so great at kissing, cause as far as I know he's never kissed anyone before! I mean it wasn't that long ago that Sam had said that to like everyone at school. Anyway, I stopped thinking about that and kissed deeper, my hand reaching up into his shirt as we made-out on the floor.

----------------

I can't believe what was happening! I was making out with CARLY SHAY! I know she was just tickling me to death, but I can't not admit that this is the best day of my entire life, hands down! I stopped kissing her for just a second cause the need for air kinda grew a little dire.

"Did we…" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we did," She replied.

"Umm… look Carly, I know you don't feel this way about me and I'm really sorry that I did that, I just kinda got caught up in the moment, I mean we were laughing and having fun and you've kinda been flirty lately, I mean especially…"

I know I was babbling, but I don't think I could stop if I wanted to! It just kinda happens when I get nervous and I am definitely nervous.

"Freddie."  
Thankfully, Carly stopped me before I could say anything else. She leaned back down and kissed me again, making coherent speech not really an option.

She continued, "Freddie, it wasn't just you."

"It wasn't?"

"No. I… well recently, since you haven't been making it very clear whether you still liked me or not… well… I kinda started realizing I liked you liking me… I mean…"

"I think I actually know what you mean," I replied, grinning as I realized that my best friend and life long crush finally liked me back.

"So umm…" She said, trying to find the right words for this kinda awkward moment.

"I love you Carly Shay, always have, always will."

She smiled, I guess she needed to hear that.

"I love you too, Freddie Benson."


End file.
